Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN)-based all-active multi-homing has become a basic building block of next generation data center deployments as well as service provider access/aggregation networks. For an EVPN, Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 7432 (“RFC 7432”) defines a role of a designated forwarder (DF) as a provider edge (PE) or node in a redundancy group, i.e., a link aggregation group (LAG), of the EVPN that is responsible to forward broadcast/multicast traffic and unknown unicast traffic to customer edge (CE) in an all-active multi-homing mode. RFC 7432 describes a mechanism to elect the DF at a granularity of an Ethernet Segment Identifier (ESI) and an EVPN instance (EVI), collectively denoted as <ESI, EVI>, which equates to the granularity of a per-virtual local area network (VLAN) (or per group of VLANs in case of VLAN-aware bundle service); however, election of the DF at the conventional level of per-VLAN granularity is inadequate for many customers applications, which require DF election on a per multicast stream defined at a granularity level of a group address (G) and a source address (S) of the multicast stream. As a result, per-VLAN DF election severely under-utilizes the communication links between the customer edge and the PEs of a redundancy group in the EVPN. In a deployment scenario in which all multicast streams are configured for a single VLAN, conventional DF election always selects only one of the interfaces in all-active multi-homing, which defeats a main purpose of the all-active multi-homing, and prevents load balancing.